Internal Revolution: A Beginning
by Anthy's worst fear
Summary: Two girls from our world stumble upon the fellowship after appearing in ME. (How they came is not said for special reasons) AU, darkish. Oneshot.


Internal Revolution--A beginning  
  
Classification: Two modern day girls in middle earth, oneshot. NOT a Mary-Sue. Somewhat dark, ties into a completely different story in a completely different time.  
  
Rating: Strong PG-13   
  
Timeframe: Somewhere near Moria (Spur-of-the moment, forgot a bit. Just think of this as an AU type of story.)^^  
  
They were out of place.  
  
The two girls stood in the dark--cousins. One had silky dark brown hair down to her waist, the other just the same, except for the fact that it was brilliant red and met at the bangs in a spiked sort of fashion. They were not there with purpose. They were very, very young...say, around seven. They both held onto one object--a tarnished silver mirror with which they watched them move, silent and unwavering even through this wilderness, and the slowly growing dark around the great wall. The tree that they hid behind would not suit them much longer, they would feel the longing to finally move about freely in the dim moonlight, untraced. The girl with the red hair was in black. She was somewhat traceable, but not as dangerous as the brown-haired girl, who was dressed in brilliant pink, which clashed beautifully with her softly tanned skin and the thick dark that encompassed them.  
  
They looked different, and acted different.  
  
They needed to go home, so they were just the same.  
  
The blonde man, the one with the ears, turned to the tree, and his eyes widened before he smiled and waved discreetly to the children, trying to hide his concern for their safety. What were children doing here, there in the night? Little girls no less! He whispered to the man beside him, a man with an untameable mane of tangles and greasy, unkept tresses. Even if, his eyes were warm and kind, the girls could see. He stood and made his way to their hiding place, and the girls looked up at him and wrinkled their noses--he was not something pleasant to smell. Although this was true, he offered his hand to the brown-haired girl, and she took it, looking hopefully up at the cousin. She shook her head and walked on her own behind the others, ocassionally muttering an obscenity that little girls her age should not even know of.  
  
They told their story around the tiny fire, of the mirror, their grandmother's house, how nothing really went over well in their little family, and how everyone was killed in that horrible murder. Their heartbeats quickened and tears came to every eye as the details were spilled over slowly from the strangely mature mouths of the little ones, who never once wavered in fear of a harsh memory that would bring someone strong close to tears. They were fighters. All of them. The elf, not to mention the hobbits, the dwarf, the wizard and the men all winced at the detail of the massacre--the slashing and horrendous spatter of blood across a playroom floor, the terrified and blood-curdling screams of their mothers being burned alive, and the squeals of the innocent babe, drowned in the sink, all for the love of money...and their grandmother...their...grandmother...  
  
The wizard stopped the children and bid them to sleep, for they would not leave them alone to rot. Althogh they lay upon the dusty, hard ground, they found themselves falling fast asleep, and discussion arose. The men looked to one another for an explanation, a reason, for the two young ones to be given to them. They would burden the quest--they did not need two little girl-children with them, getting lost and picking berries as they slayed their orcs, dancing that death-dance they always do, weaving in and out of that hell-river. They would either have to kill them, leave them, or send someone to take them to the nearest town. And they were not going to kill them or leave them. They looked about one another, confused, and decided to send the second man, the shorter one, to take the girls away, and leave them where they would be cared for. He had nodded and turned to the children to pick them up and place him upon his horse, but they were gone.  
  
They searched franticly for the children for quite some time, but they did not find them.   
  
Instead, where the girls had slept, there was a strange contraption--a silver thing that had numbers and two odd sticks on it. The elf picked it up and looked to the sky.  
  
He guessed they went home. 


End file.
